Love Promises
by I'maRosewannaB
Summary: What if Dimitri wasn't turned into strigoi? What if it was Rose? Found out what happens in my 2nd Fanfic yet. I will only write 3 chapters at first then if i get more than 15 reviews i will carry on with the story. Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all of VA, though I wish it was me, and all of the characters except from the ones that u have never heard of berfore!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I thought of this story on the way back from the beach and i gave it a try. I will post the first 3 chapters and if i get 15 or more reviews i will carry on.  
**

**Check out my other story aswell.  
**

* * *

**Love Promises  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

We were nearly free. The sun was nearly gone but the nausea hadn't left me, which meant strigoi were still alive. I felt anxious as I waited for my mother's party to come tearing down the hall. We had lost another guardian whilst re treating and now we were desperate to leave. I saw Dimitri's face running towards me along with Ms Carmack and my mother. Dimitri grabbed my hand and all of legged it until a strong blow of nausea nearly knocked me over. This only gave me a split second warning until they attacked again. We started fighting yet again and everyone was getting tired.

I staked the strigoi that attacked me first and looked around to see struggling with her strigoi. Everyone else was busy with at least 2 strigoi so I ran towards and stacked him quickly. Everyone was retreating so I was at the back with between me and Alberta. We could see the exit now and were sprinting as fast as we could without passing out. Everyone was out until I felt someone grab me from behind. This was it I was going to die. I tried to turn around but the hold on me was too strong. The strigoi pushed me onto the ground and I felt his fangs near my neck. I pulled my head up when I heard a woman scream and the angelic voice that I love scream my name.

I looked at Dimitri and my mother and let a tear slip from my eye. The fangs pierced into my neck. There was a sharp uncomfortable pain at first then everything turned into pure bliss. I felt parched I needed water. I was about to pass out when someone gave me water. No this wasn't water it was blood. I fought the wrist coming towards my mouth. But I wasn't strong enough. As soon as my moth tasted the blood it was amazing, I felt my body regain its strength and the pain in my body numb down. Then I passed out.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**  
**THE BUTTON IS CALLING TO YOU :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update, gettin ready for school now. Any way i noticed that some how in the last chapter the name ' ' was deleted out of the last two paragraphs. werid right? Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**ME: 'Rose can you do the disclaimer for me please?' (Giving puppy dog eyes)**

**ROSE: 'Nah! CBA'**

**CHRISTIAN: ' OH can i do it PLEASE!'**

**ME: 'Sure seeing as Rose doesnt want to'**

**(Christian smiles)**

**ROSE: ' Hold on if he's ganna say it then i might as well do it myself.'**

**CHRISTIAN: 'Hey that's unfair!' (Rose sticks her tongue out and smiles)**

**ROSE: " 'A' Does not own VA but does however own this amazing story line. VA belongs purley to Richelle Mead. **

**ME: ' Thanks Rosie!'**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

We had just finished killing most of the strigoi that were in the cave when we started to re treat. There were only 4 dhampire's and 1 moroi to leave the cave. I felt sweat pour down my face as I followed Rose. I saw her hesitation before I saw the strigoi attack again. They must have been hiding whilst we let the others out.

Rose immediately staked her prey whilst we were attacked too. I kicked my strigoi in the chest that sent him flying into the wall. He picked himself up and that was my opening, I slid the stake into his chest and watched the life drain out of his eyes. Just before I took the stake out he whispered 'thank you'. I nodded and gently placed him on the ground. Hey! I'm not a complete ass hole when it came to killing strigoi. I know who they once were, people just like me. That's why I hate and love this job. I looked around to survey the area. Everyone had killed the strigoi so we headed out of the cave yet again.

I saw the light and ran towards it. I counted how many there were of us. One, two ,three, four ….wait where's Rose? MY heart sank as I looked into the cave.A strigoi had caught my Roza by the neck and put his fangs next to her neck. NO this wasn't happening to me. I just got her; I can't lose her so quickly.

"ROZA!" I screamed. I saw her look up and smile as a single tear drop fell down her cheek. Then he sank his fangs in. I wanted to run back but I could feel Alberta telling me to hurry. The sun was setting now and we had a 5 minutes to run back before the strigoi could make it to the academy boarders.

But I wasn't going to give up just yet I needed my Roza back. I was suddenly jerked around and was slapped across the face.

"She would not want you to die with her Dimitri, you are going to come back with us and alive" Alberta said. I saw Ms. Carmack trying to sort Janine out as well. I did have to live. But how could I live now if my heart was just ripped to shreds?

Alberta grabbed my hand and we started to run back to the academy. To the place where I would live knowing that my Roza was dead.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAHH!**

**Hey guys, **

**hope u liked this chapter, i was thinking about changing the stories name. Tell me what you think. **

**Love promises Vs. Try hard, Die hard **

**what do you think, let me know. REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! **

**Let me remind you that the next chapter will be the last one if i do not get the 15 reviews that are needed. Thank you! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKay guys plz don't kill me!****  
**

******School has been so busy! I've had homework upto my eyeballs and I was Ill for the past few days however I didn't stop writing. Like promised this is the final chapter unless i get 15 reviews. It's so upsetting to know that i get 100's of reads per day and only like 1% posts a review. Guys come on it aint that hard! Anyway plz plz plz review and enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

_Knock…knock…knock…_

Urghh! Who is knocking at my door at 3 in the morning? I looked around my room to find I had fallen asleep in my jeans and shirt. My face was wet and my throat was hurting. Then everything came rushing back to me. Roza, my Roza is dead.

I forced my feet to work after, the knocking got faster and louder. I opened the door surprised to find Princess Lissa standing there. She took one look at me and smiled sadly.

"You look even worse than me". I looked at her and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Is anything wrong princess?"

"Anything? Try everything! Everything is wrong, my best friend is dead, I have to plan her funeral and,..." I did something that surprised me more than her. I pulled her into a hug and started to cry with her. I had never let anyone see me like this before not even my own mother.

"Why didn't she tell me?" she asked. Rose told Lissa everything what did I know?

"About what?"

"That you guys love each other." To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"What are your talking about?"

"You know I had figured it out about a week ago. I thought she'd tell me anytime soon". Roza hadn't told her yet? I thought Lissa would be the first person to know.

"I'm sorry princess I thought you knew". She nodded slowly understanding there was not much that she could do anymore.

"Why did you come here Princess?"

"Lissa…call me Lissa" I nodded. "I actually came to tell you that guardians have already gone to get the bodies from the cave".

They had already left? Of course they had the sun was shining outside, they were waiting for more back up to come. I guess I forgot to put my alarm on. I thanked Lissa for telling me and then got ready.

**RPOV**

My eyes fluttered open I heard shouting then it was quiet again. The light was unbearable; all of the recent events hit me like a brick wall. It was still light outside, the strigoi were nowhere near me, and this is my chance to escape. I leapt up hoping to get out in time after about a second I was at the entrance. How did I get here so quickly? Adrenaline rush proberly. I stepped outside into the hot sun burning my skin. I leapt back into the safety of the shadows; I was getting burnt by the sun. Wait my skin; it was pale, even paler than moroi. My throat was aching really badly, like someone had stuffed a hot white iron down my throat. I heard footsteps coming towards me I had to defend myself. I patted my body down hoping to have my emergency stake on me, but no it was not here.

"I wouldn't go out into the sun if I were you" A girl about my age was standing there. She had shoulder length hair, blonde, and a tattoo on her face. But the thing that struck me the most was that she looked a lot like Lissa , but with red rimmed eyes. I crouched into a fighting stance but she just rolled her eyes.

"Look your new to this, you need blood right now and I am not going to waste a new solider because you are impatient" God she sounds annoying.

"Who are you, why can't I go outside?"

"Your strigoi now, you can't go out into the sun wait about 10 minutes then you can roam around freely to find some prey. My name is Sydney Sage, I was an alchemist until about 3 months ago when Nathan turned me" I'm strigoi? This can't be happening! I'm supposed to protect Lissa, me and Dimitri were finally ganna be a proper did these things only happen to me? What did I do?

"Why does my throat hurt?" It really was hurting now.

"You need blood, we have a dhampire that you can snack on if you want. We hid her from everyone" I needed to free her, just as I thought that all of my good memory started slipping. I can't remember when I met Lissa, my mother, Mason and everyone. They were slipping from my grasp. I could only clearly remember two faces Lissa and Dimitri. Then suddenly like someone had stopped me from thinking I nodded, I was so thirsty I could make just one exception.

"Oh and Rose, welcome to the dark side" she winked at me then turned around. I followed her.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**I really want to carry on writing. If you have posted a story of your own I will review urs if you do the same to mine. **

**I'm only ganna wait for 2 weeks then make my decision.  
**

**-A  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**I got 15 reviews whoop!**

**hope you enjoy this chapter, 5 more reviews for the next update :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 LP  
RPOV

I feel amazing. Like walking fast on water, well I was actually running on land and I never had to stop for breath. I had had my first ever feed around 9 hours ago and now I get to hunt for some more blood.  
Sydney taught me how to hunt for blood and where I can get some. We can have animals if there is no human or vampire in a forest but we can about 10% of the energy we need. My first feed was a dhampir I knew from her name was Meredith. I was nervous and was actually hesitant but when they forced her neck to my mouth I couldn't find myself to stop. I sucked and sucked until I felt her go cold. Her screams stopped and her heart stopped.  
The sun had gone down 5 minutes ago and this time we can were allowed to do whatever we wanted until the meeting that took place in an hour, for relocation. After my feed I forgot all about my past except a few main things such as: my mother leaving me, the car crash, leaving, coming back, Victor, Mason, the cabin and Dimitri….  
I sighed mentally out of all the names and faces I had forgotten I could only remember one. Everyone else looked like a blurry vision to me. I stood still, closed my eyes and let my senses fill me. One breath in… moroi…one breath out. There was a moroi about 10 miles away I could smell it, so mouthwatering. I ran as if my life depended on it for my kill.  
It took me a few minutes to recognise where I was going. . I could recognise the forest and I knew where the wards started. I stopped a mile away from the school's border and looked towards a girl. She was about a foot taller than me and had platinum blonde hair, recognision poured through my senses. A face was uncovered in my face, Lissa. I gasped out of shock and her stupidity. How could she be so close to the border after a strigoi attack? But that wasn't the only thing that shocked me, next to her was a man about 7 foot tall and shoulder length brown hair. They were both looking down at a gravestone. I recognised it, well actually the one next to it. It was Masons grave. They put flowers on his then flowers on another. Lissa's silent tears turned into full on sobs. Dimitri pulled her into a hug and whispered stuff to her.  
She calmed down then talked loudly enough for me to hear.  
"How could she Dimitri?. How could she do this to me?. She said that she would never leave me and now look at her, she's dead and she was selfish enough to leave me… and you!". she shouted and sobbed at the same time. Now I understood. The tombstone they laid flowers on was my gravestone. I had to leave them and let them mourn me without having me to worry about, if I was dead I'm dead.  
I stepped back only to step on some cats tail and fall onto some leaves. The cat screeched out in pain and I got up. I dusted myself off only to realise that my cover was blown. I stood up to notice Lissa standing in her spot staring directly at me and Dimitri was no where to be found.  
"Lissa" I whispered  
She blinked back tears and smiled but stopped halfway. She looked at me and studied me with her eyes until she started screaming. "Strigoi!Strigoi!Strigoi!" she shouted.  
As I tried to calm her down I smelt a dhampir behind me. I turned around to face my opponent and was surprised to see…

* * *

**Dun dun dah! who was it, who do you want it to be?**

**tell me what you thought about this UD, i wanna know! **

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

Dimitri. But this wasnt the same determined, breath taking guardian, ths was a broken down human with bloodshot eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. I felt taken back and wanted to comfort him but all those feelings stopped and strigoi me didnt know him or have any feelings for him,no he was prey. Prey that was distracted and that was all I needed. I used my new powers and strengths to my abilities and kicked him in the gut. I pinned him down and leaned down to face him, lips barley touching.

"Roza!" he gasped as more tears flooded down his cheeks.

"You should have stayed inside the wards you stupid man" I hissed. "I wouldnt have to do this to you, but you see I'm really thirsty and I like your scent"

"Roza, please! This isnt you!" he pleaded.

"I'm afraid this is me and you know what I love it!" i laughed and a digusted expression crossed his features. The second he was distracted I leaned down to his neck and tasted the glorious red liquid that made the adreniline pump through my undead veins. I drank and drank until I heard a ear aching scream.

"ROSE! STOP! PLEASE STOP! YOUR KILLING HIM!" I dropped his body on the floor and turned around to face Lissa.

"Sorry but Rose has left the building. Your now talking to the new and improved strigoi that doesnt give a crap" I told her.

"Rose please" she whipered and her features definatly showed tirdness and hurt over what I said.

"Oh, would you like your turn now?" I asked "Remember how you used to drink from me because you felt weak and tired all the time whilst we were on the ? Well do you remember how you said that you didnt know how to pay be back?" I asked. I saw horror reflect from her features as she realised what I was about to do. From a distance I ould hear the faint footsteps off a team of guardians about 3 minutes away from us, I would have to act fast.

"Well now you can pay me back" I said as i ran with imeanse speed and bit into her neck. She screamed and this persuaded me even more to keep biting her. I sucked and sucked until I heard her whisper "Rose I'm sorry"

I felt a pain surge through my back and then I saw nothing.

* * *

**Okay so dont kill me for not updating in a while, Partially this was because I was waiting for the 20th review however I really felt like I needed a break from exam revision. Let me tell you GCSE's are a pain! Anyway a shout out to all the people going throught their first year of GCSE exams, I know how you feel :(**

**Lets see if we can hit 25 reviews and I might do a extra long chapter in the half term after my exams. Love you guys 3**


End file.
